User blog:SIBUNAOVEREVIL219/Anubis-The Generation After Ch 5
Britney’s POV “IKISSEDANDY” I slurred after Ellen convinced me to tell her what was on my mind. “It was a complete and total accident. I just, well, I, I…” “Slow down, back it up! Explain to me EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED,” she said slowly as if I were a toddler. Okay, so let’s rewind to today’s lunch period… “Well look who it is,” Andy said to me in his “I’m better than you” voice as he was exiting the science classroom. “It’s little miss…” “Cut it out, Andy! I’ve had enough of you,” I snapped back. “Had enough of me, why, we’ve only just met! I’m heartbroken!” he exclaimed sarcastically, striking his heart with his right hand. After I gave him no response-just a disgusted look- he continued, “Listen up. I need a favor. Lilly bet me 20 bucks that I couldn’t get you to go on a date with me. Sooo… wanna eat lunch together?” “Lemme think about that… um… NO!” I said with a satisfied look. “Oh c’mon, please? I really wanna prove it to her.” “Why should I ''help ''you?” “Because you secretly love me.” “Um, I think not.” “Fine, I’ll give you 5 dollars.” “10” “7” “Ugh deal.” “Great, it’s a date,” he said with a smirk. “Yeah, sure it is.” *** Andy and I found a nice patch of grass and sat down with our picnic basket. I told him no one was allowed to see us, so he led me to a spot in the woods where he had his first date. Ew. Who would ever want to go on a date with Andy? Well, I guess me, since I’m on one right now. He actually didn’t seem that bad with the sun making his flaming red hair shine… SNAP OUT OF IT! This is NOT a date! This is mere favor. That’s all. A favor. I looked around me. The clearing he took me to wasn't bad. In fact, it was somewhat romantic. The trees towered over us, and their brown and yellow-orange leaves shaded us from the Autumn sun. Throughout the lunch, we mainly just made small talk, commented on the sandwiches, and asked to pass the juice. That’s it. But then it all went uphill, when we started debating about fruit salad. I know, what a stupid subject to get in to a big debate about. But we did. Then, without any gradual transition, it went from a serious conversation about whether strawberry juice was good when it mixed with melon juice to a silly conversation about middle school mishaps. Before we knew it, we were both practically on top of each other laughing our butts off. After I calmed down enough, I rolled off of Andy and laid down beside him. Both of us were turned towards each other. “This was surprisingly fun,” I told him. “Yeah,” he agreed. “It was.” Then, without warning, he leaned toward me and touched his lips softly to mine. Wow, ''I thought. ''He’s kissing me! And I’m kissing him back! Wow, wow, wow! We kept our lips pressed together and our arms wrapped around each other until we heard the school bell ring. I was the first to pull away. I didn’t know what to say. What does someone say when they just kissed the person they thought they despised? So I did what I thought was right. I jumped up, quickly murmured thanks, and ran towards that building as fast as my feet would carry me. Category:Blog posts